


Down a Spooky Road

by anarchycox



Series: 20,000 Roads [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O dyanamics, Fluff, Hallowe'en, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but not a focus here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favourite family takes Hallowe'en very, very seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down a Spooky Road

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this last night and couldn't resist posting.

It was September 10th when Dean called the family meeting. There had only been a hand full of them in the roughly year that Emma had been a part of the family, but they had ranged from 'who ate my pie?' to discussing guardianships should anything happen to Dean and Benny. The twins were allowed to crawl around with their Duplo but Adam, Emma, and Mara were lined up on the couch. Dean stood in front of them pacing and Benny sat in his arm chair, trying to keep a serious face but failing miserably.

"Right troops, the time has come," Dean began as he continued to pace. "Hallowe'en is almost upon us. Preparations must be started."

Emma looked at Adam.  He replied, "Yeah Dad's a dork for Hallowe'en, even more so than Christmas."

"Oh God." Emma was scared. She looked at Dean, "But last year you didn't do anything."

"You had just shown up on our doorstep, the twins were little and teething, it would have been a lot of work and Benny convinced me to take it easy." Dean flushed a little and Emma wondered at the nature of that convincing, "This lead to Charlie, Gilda, and Madison winning the group costume prize. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Dean struck fist into hand to emphasize his point. "This family will regain its crown. We will have victory and lord it over those inferior people at the carnival. You have three days to come up with ideas. Troops Dismissed!" Dean swept up the rolling about toddlers and left the family room.

Both Adam and Emma looked at Benny in horror, "Papa, you're supposed to keep him at least a little contained." Adam said.

Benny smiled, "Nah, he lost out last year, promised he could go full tilt this year. Besides I've agreed to turn the diner into a teen party that night.  You both go along, do the costumes, hang out at the carnival, no curfew, no questions so long as no booze or drugs are involved." Emma and Adam looked at each other.  They knew there wouldn't be a better deal. They agreed.

*****

"The Avengers" Adam offered.

"Too obvious." Dean replied.

"Pirates." Benny suggested. He always suggested pirates.

"We've done it." 

"Justice League." Adam tried.

"Everyone expects us to do superheros. Move on." Dean said.

"You're just mad, because I'd get to be Batman again." Adam laughed as the cheesie bounced off his head.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show." Emma said it just for a laugh, to see their reaction.

"Nah, don't want to shave my legs again, and that corset is chaffy." Dean replied unthinkingly.

"What??" Emma asked.

Benny flushed a little and scratched at his tattoo, "You might want to move on from this line of conversation Sweet Pea."

"We need something, simple, but timeless. Costumes that don't look completely idiotic when we're all apart, but also look insane when we are together." Dean was muttering. He dropped his head on the table, "Useless, Charlie will win the prize yet again. What works for a family our size?"

"Sound of Music?" Emma tried, "They had lots of kids."

"No, then I'd have to be Maria, and I refuse to acknowledge any movie that removed the hotness of Mary Poppins." Emma was about to ask and Adam kicked her and just shook his head.

Just then Mara yelled at the twins, "Fly my pretties FLY!"

The teens and adults looked at each other.

"Yes!" Dean yelled. "Benny, you're the Cowardly Lion - start growing out your hair and beard now." Benny sighed it was going to be an itchy few weeks, but he could never deny his omega.

"Adam you want Tin Man or Scarecrow?"

"Can I have a real axe?"

"No, but I'll make a cool fake one." Dean said.

"Tin Man then."

Dean smiled, "Good, I want to be the Scarecrow. Em, clearly you are Dorothy." He then looked down, "Mara, Gilda or the Wicked Witch?"

Mara stared at her dad and shook her head at how stupid he could be, "Right, we'll need green people paint." He said, "And the twins can be your flying monkeys. K what do we need?" He started making a list.

"Well at least the costumes will be easy to buy in the cities." Emma was cheerful.

"Blasphemy!" Dean yelled. He walked over and clutched Emma to his chest, "Oh dear lord, where did I go wrong in raising this child. Forgive me my sins in her education and forgive her her sins of ignorance.  She is but a child and means no offense. Let me teach her, so that she may grow and flourish."

Benny was chuckling, Adam was groaning and Emma was confused.

"Sweet Pea, you can only win if you make at least 70% of the costumes yourself." Benny explained.

"We'll go into the city this weekend for supplies.  This is going to take a lot of work." Dean went back to writing his list.

******

Emma got a crash course in sewing.  She was surprised that Benny owned a sewing machine, but he explained with all the kids being able to do basic repairs was handy. Dean had tried to learn but for how nimble his fingers were with wood, and car parts, they just murdered fabric.  So Benny and Emma set to sewing, Adam and Dean to building the tin man outfit, and shapes for the wings. It took up most of their free time at night and on the weekends, but Emma had to admit it was a blast.

One night she got up to get a drink of water and realized there was still light on in the dining room, which had been commandeered for costume central. She heard a hiss and a swear and went to investigate.

There was Dean hunched over something, shaking his hand.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

He looked up, trying to hide what he was working on. "Nothing. Couldn't sleep Sweet Pea?"

"Just wanted something to drink. But you are doing something. Let me see." She walked closer and Dean sighed. He moved his arms and she thought about it for a minute.

She was quiet just long enough that Dean started to babble a bit. "I knew we'd have a long night, between the carnival and then you partying and ruby slippers have a bit of a heel, so I thought you might be more comfortable in these." These being red converse hi-tops that he was painstakingly hot gluing red sequins to. Emma's heart just melted, "Can I help?"

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

Benny found them both passed out at the table two hours later, red sparkle stuck to their faces. He managed to only take 10 photos before they woke up.

*******

Finally, finally it was Hallowe'en and the costumes were all finished and ready to go. All the kids got home from school, and Benny cooked up a light but filling meal. Emma thought of something she hadn't asked, "So does Mara trick or treat?"

Benny explained, "She could, but you've seen the town centre, it's turned into a huge carnival with snacks and games, designed for kids.  It helps with safety and really lets everyone play and show off their costumes.  Houses still do candy, but a lot of the town just shows up for the big event." Benny was pushing little arms into furry sleeves of monkey suits. "Then at 9:30 there will be fireworks and the main fair shuts down.  At that time Garth and Ash take over the diner for the teen party, which goes to midnight. Jody arranges drives home for the kids."

"I love it here." was what Emma said.

*******

When they got to the town square, people were thrilled to see the Winchester-Lafitte family all decked out. They had done a bang up job, Emma was stupid in love with her shoes, and Adam couldn't stop swinging his axe. The twins were strapped into strollers, their wings flared behind them. Mara was running around her family, face green, pointy black hat tilted at a wild angle yelling "I'll get you!" over and over. Benny's beard had grown enough to lend credence to being a mane, especially with the coat that he had sewn to work as the lion outfit. Mara regularly clutched the tail sewn onto the back. Dean somehow managed to look as charming as ever, even spilling straw out of holes.

He spied Charlie and Gilda, "Hah! We've totally got them beat! Weak sauce doing Star Wars." Emma thought that looked pretty, Gilda as Han, Charlie as Leia. But she had to admit their own costumes were better.

Dean looked at his family, thrilled, and said, "Let's go have some fun."

They did. Two hours later all the little ones were covered in chocolate, and clutching small toys they had won at games. Adam and Emma were also stuffed from caramel corn and candied apples.  Dean was eating his third piece of pie on a stick. Benny was the only one not stuffed, too busy having kept the rest of the family clean.

It was time for the judging and the family went nuts when they did indeed win the group competition. They went on stage, and everyone took tons of photos and accepted the prize. They went back to their seats and Emma couldn't help but hiss, "That's it, a small trophy? We did all that work for a tiny trophy?"

"Yeah and to stick it to Charlie!" Dean was downright cheerful.

Emma was about to make another crack and Benny looked at her, "Did you have fun making all this stuff Sweet Pea?" Emma looked down and her red shoes. She nodded up at the alpha. "Well then I think it's a pretty good prize, don't you?" He asked.

Emma looked at the family, the one she fought so hard to be a part of, and thought, yeah it's a pretty damn good prize.

******

The twins slept through the fireworks and being loaded into the van. Adam and Emma were headed to the party at the diner. Dean couldn't help but lecture them about being responsible. Emma hugged him and said, "Scarecrow I'm going to miss you most of all."

Even through his makeup Emma could see him flush with pleasure. The adults left and the teens went into the diner.

It looked incredible. Ash was d.j.ing and orange fairy lights were strung all around.  There was punch and pop and Garth could be heard at the fryer making up countless fries and rings. There was cake, and cookies and all their friends milling about. They nodded at each other and separated.

*****

Being good kids, they lingered after the party shut down to help Garth and Ash clean up. They were soon yawning constantly and Jody said, "That's enough helping, you two are headed home."

She tossed them both in the back of the cruiser, they were asleep not two miles later.

Jody woke them up when they got to house, the porch light left on. They stumbled into the house, stripping the bulky parts of the costumes into the dining room and headed off to crash into their own beds.

*****

The next morning Emma was woken by the smell of waffles. She trudged upstairs, surprised to see it was Dean cooking. "Where's Benny?"

"Getting the twins dressed." He added another waffle to the stack being kept warm in the oven. "Your sheets need washing too? Everyone's were covered in makeup."

"Yup, they're a mess."

"Cool, well grab them after food -" Dean was turning as he spoke and looking at Emma he stopped midsentence.

"What?" Emma wondered what he was staring at.

Dean smirked, "You might want to cover up that hickey before Benny sees it.  Don't want him going all alpha and tracking down the kid who left his mark." Emma yelped and ran to her room to look in a mirror. When she returned to the kitchen, she was wearing a very fashionable scarf. Dean snorted.

Everyone eventually tucked into the food.  When they were done, Benny asked, "Really, a scarf? Not exactly subtle."

Emma threw Adam under the bus, "Adam kissed Jenna, that's his first kiss."

Adam glared at his older sister, "How many hickeys did Greg leave anyways?"

"Now dear, I think our little ones are growing up. Maybe we should have The Talk with them." Dean teased. There was no talk, all the kids had had plenty of sex ed over the years. Dean stretched his arms, linking his fingers behind his head.

Emma looked down, "You have beard burn across your tummy." Adam snorted his milk out his nose.

Benny flushed and coughed, and Dean looked at his daughter completely unrepentant, "What can I say, Hallowe'en gets me all excited." He winked.

Benny walked away muttering something about laundry and hiding for the rest of the day.

Dean definitely ranked it in his top three of Hallowe'eens.

 


End file.
